I Don't Want To Don't Worry I Will Help You
by Meg0613
Summary: Sharon and Andy's thoughts after the conversation in her office but before dinner and the Nutcracker. More to come later to take place after The Nutcracker. Not my characters. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Thank you so much to everyone who read chapter 1. I hope you enjoy chapter 2.

Again they aren't mine!

But I Don't Want To/ Don't Worry I will Help You

Chapter 2

Andy took a deep breath before ringing the bell.

"God, I hope this works." He muttered

He had come up with a plan to hopefully steer tonight in a positive direction. He wanted to be honest with Nicole but he also wanted him and Sharon to be honest with themselves. That was not going to be an easy place to get to and he knew that he would in fact need some help, but not from Sharon. Before he left his house he placed an important phone call.

"Hello?" Rusty answered his phone surprised that Lt. Flynn was calling him

"Hey Kid, It's Andy. Is your mom close by?"

"She's getting ready, I think. Do you need me to get her? Why didn't you call her phone?" The younger man asked.

"No, no, I don't need her. I actually need to talk to you about something." Andy went on to explain about the conversation that was supposed to happen tonight and how he was hoping to be honest with everyone to a point.

"So, what you are saying is you want me to be your wing man?" Rusty said with a smile

"Yes, wait, what, no…I just…" Andy stammered

Rusty laughed, "Well a question first, what exactly is the truth about you and Sharon?"

"Well, I think there are some things I need to say to your Mom first but know this I would never do anything to hurt her."

"That's good enough for me. Don't worry I will help you."

Sharon stood speechless in her own home. She felt like she had just been ambushed and her instincts told her that the two men in her life had been in on it together. The thought of that was both pleasant and unsettling at the same time.

"We aren't dating" she said to Rusty in the same flat tone she had used on Andy earlier in the day. The younger man wasn't bothered by it though and just smirked back a reply,

"Several times a month."

The door closed and Sharon forced herself out of her fog and into the moment. The car ride to the theater was pleasant as Rusty and Nicole joked around. She did her best to not make eye contact with Andy. She was so off her game now she wasn't sure what she would do if she actually looked into his eyes.

When they found their seats and the lights went down she finally started to relax, until she felt Andy's hand take hers.

"Please look at me." He whispered his voice unsteady

She turned to him, knowing he needed to know that she was all right, that they were all right. She took her free hand and placed it on the side of his face.

"We are OK." Was all she said, and she felt him let out a breath but his hand did not leave hers for the rest of the night.

More to come (Hopefully this weekend!)


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Want To/ Don't Worry I Will Help You

Based on Acting Out (Before the scene at Sharon's and then after the Nutcracker)

None of them are mine, just my thoughts on what they might have been thinking. More to come. Please read and review.

Chapter 1

"_That sounds like a good idea…but"_

"_But, what?"  
"But, I don't want to"_

"_Don't worry I will help you."_

Her voice was flat with that last line. End of discussion. She was mad, he could tell, he just couldn't tell how mad. That was one of the things he was still trying to learn about her. Had he blown it completely? Would she be gracious about it? He wouldn't blame her if after tonight their relationship went back to strictly work but he hoped she didn't want that. He definitely didn't want that.

"_But I don't want to"_

If only they hadn't been standing in her office he would have told her why he didn't want to. He knew she thought it was because he didn't want to disappoint Nicole, but that wasn't all of it. He didn't want to because he wanted it to be true. He wanted to be able to think of them as a couple. Hell, he couldn't remember the last night they didn't have dinner together. The last weekend they hadn't found something to do. The lines were there. They didn't cross them, no matter how thick the tension got between them. His hand on her back or a gentle touch to his arm was as close as they got. However, their eyes often crossed lines that their bodies and words could not and in those looks he knew she wanted more too.

What he wanted was to tell Nicole that Sharon is the first thing he thought about every morning. That when a case puts her in danger it scares him to death. He want to tell Nicole that Sharon's smile makes him smile every single time and when he gets through her carefully built walls and he sees the depth of emotions she carries he knows there is no other woman that could begin to compare to her.

Truth was, it wasn't Nicole he wanted to say these things to. He wanted and was ready to say them to Sharon herself, and that something he can't depend on her to help him with.

"_That sounds like a good idea…but"_

"_But, what?"  
"But, I don't want to"_

"_Don't worry I will help you."_

"Damn it" Sharon muttered under her breath as she finished getting ready. Why, did she react that way? Yes, she was a little unhappy at the awkwardness of the situation and no woman wants to be taken for granted, but she knew Andy hadn't done it deliberately. She knew she left him confused and wondering where they stood as she left her office. She hadn't meant for her words to sound so tense but the truth was she was trying not to say what she really wanted to say. That she had wanted for a long time to be more than his buffer. That she found herself disappointed on nights they didn't see each other after work. That sometimes standing next to him made her lose her train of thought. How when he put his hand on her back she had to fight the urge to walk closer to him. But she couldn't say any of those things to him and that's what really made her mad. So now they had this dinner to get through, an awkward conversation to have, and a ballet to see. She took a slow sip of her wine and for a second stopped to think, what if. What if, they didn't say anything to Nicole? What if they tried to figure this out? Maybe it was the wine but suddenly she felt a little brave. She picked up her phone to call him to tell him the conversation could wait, that they needed to have a conversation first. Just as she reached for her phone she heard the doorbell ring and Andy's voice talking to Rusty. She sighed there would be no time for another conversation before the one with Nicole. They would have the one they planned. "But I don't want to." Sharon said quietly into the mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again not my characters! Song credits to Jennifer Nettles and Kristian Busch of Sugarland

Chapter 3

"I am going to go get our coats." Andy said as the lights came up and he reluctantly let go of Sharon's hand and they made their way to the lobby.

Rusty found Sharon in the lobby after seeing Nicole's boys backstage "Hey, Sharon, Nicole's boys want me to come back to their house and play video games with them. She said she could bring me home in the morning so I will see you then."

"Oh, ok, then, see you in the morning. Do you need any money or anything?" Sharon asked, obviously distracted.

"No, mom, I'm fine." Rusty said with a smile. He didn't call her that often but he knew she liked it when she did and he wanted to help put her at ease. He had a feeling the rest of her evening might be eventful.

"Alright, I love you, be careful." She smiled back at him.

Andy returned with their coats and Rust took his, "By guys, um have a good night." He said as he rushed off.

"What was that about? Where's the kid going?' Andy asked as he helped Sharon get her coat on

"Once again, I feel like I'm being set up." Sharon answered

Andy grind slightly as he gently loosened her hair from her coat, allowing his hands to rest on her back for a little longer than usual.

"I'm not sure what you mean." He replied as he slowly dropped his arm around her waist, waiting to see if she would move away. When she didn't he said, "How about some coffee, I know a place not too far..."

Sharon turned to him and put her hand on his arms and looked him in the eyes, "I can make us some coffee at my place, if you want."

Andy dropped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him than ever before, "Let's go."

They rode back to her house talking about the ballet and the upcoming holidays. Sharon was both excited and nervous to have all of her children together for Christmas for the first time. Andy was looking forward to his second Christmas as a Grandpa. When they parked in her garage Andy quickly got out of the car and opened her door. When she took the hand her offered her it was all he could do to not pull her to him like he had earlier. He wanted so much to feel her close to him again. What he really wanted was to kiss her. He had wanted to kiss her for a long time now but tonight the desire was about to take over.

"Should we go up?" Sharon asked pulling Andy out of his thoughts.

"Yes, yes, let's go up." Andy answered suddenly unsure of what he was going to do next

As soon as they walked into the condo Sharon took off her shoes. It was funny he loves how she looked in her heels but the sight of her barefoot in her house as she also let her hair down was almost too much for him.

"I'm going to start the coffee. Make yourself comfortable." Sharon said pointing to the living room.

"Sure you don't need any help?" Andy said.

"No, I've got it."

A few minutes later Sharon came in carrying two cups and she found Andy turning music on from her laptop. He had taken off his jacket and tie and rolled up his sleeves. God Sharon loved him that way. She saw him all day in suits and he was always attractive but this look took her breath away.

"Here you go." She said handing him a cup. He took both cups from her and set them on the coffee table. Then he took her into his arms and pulled her close.

"Andy" she whispered

"Shh, just dance with me for a minute. Then we can talk." He whispered into his ear. If the talk didn't go well he wanted one more memory of holding her close.

Sharon allowed him to hold her close. They had danced before, at Nicole's wedding, but this was different. She listened to the words of the song and she wondered if he had picked it on purpose

_We could sit on the shore  
We could just be friends  
Or we could jump in_

_Whole world could change in a minute  
Just one kiss could stop this spinning  
We could think it through  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to  
We could keep things just the same  
Leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to_

As the song ended Andy reluctantly let her go but kept hold of one hand as he led her to the couch.

"Sharon, I need to tell you something, and I need you let me say all of it before you say anything, please."

Sharon looked into his eyes, there was so much emotion in them. So much tenderness.

"I'm listening" she said softly

He looked down at their hands that were resting on the small space of couch in between them.

"Sharon, the reason I didn't want to tell Nicole that you and I aren't a couple is because in my mind I have thought of us as a couple for months now."

"Andy," Sharon started

"No, you have to let me finish. I know we aren't a real couple but I have no desire to be with anyone else. In fact, since Nicole's wedding I haven't been out with anyone else."

Sharon was stunned. That was almost two years ago.

"You are the first person I think of everyday. When I see you smile it makes me smile. I am scared to death every time you are in danger. And you are the warmest most loving person that I have ever met. Nicole was right when she said there is a "Sharon effect" you make me want to be a better man. If you don't feel the same way or if you aren't ready for this I will understand. I will do my very best to be just your friend. I just need you to know how I feel."

Sharon took her hand out of his and turned his face towards her.

"Can, I say something now?" she asked

"Please" he said looking into her eyes for the first time since he started talking

She placed her hand back in his and looked at the same spot he had been looking at moments ago.

"I don't know what we are Andy. I am newly divorced, before that I was separated for over 20 years, before that was Jack, and you know what that was like. I guess what I am saying is that I am not sure how these things are supposed to work. Maybe that's why I didn't realize what was happening. All I know Andy is that I don't want to lose whatever this is. I don't want to lose you. I want more."

The next thing she knew Andy had closed the space between them and had one arm wrapped around her and the other hand on her face.

"You are never going to lose me Sharon. Not for as long as you want me and you can have as much of me and of us as you want. I love you Sharon and if you let me I want to show you what this kind of relationship is supposed to be like. I want to give you the kind of love that you deserve. "

The tears started to fall from Sharon's eyes as he pulled her all the way to him. He ran his hand through her hair and rubbed her back.

"Will you let me Sharon? Will you let me love you that way?" He whispered into her hair

"Yes" she whispered back

Andy pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes and put his hands on either side of her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch hers. It was soft and slow at first then all of the emotions of the last few minutes began to take over. Sharon couldn't remember if she had ever been kissed like this before.

Andy stopped before it was too late. He held her close.

"Andy, I am afraid I won't be very good at this. I am not use to sharing my life and I'm not use to having someone want to be with me. I'm not sure what to do." Sharon confessed

Andy smiled, "Don't worry, I will help you"

The End


End file.
